


got me feeling like a ghost (fuck it's you I love the most)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Daisy believes in ghosts and everything supernatural. Jemma believes in real tangible proof and science. Together they fall in love. (and hunt ghosts)or the buzzfeed unsolved au





	got me feeling like a ghost (fuck it's you I love the most)

Like most things that happened in Jemma’s life in recent times it was, of course, Daisy’s fault.

 

Getting dragged into doing the cinnamon challenge at work? Daisy’s fault.

 

Getting drafted for an online show about (not) haunted places? Daisy’s fault.

 

Getting stuck in a closet of a (not) haunted place? Daisy’s fault.

 

Falling in love with Daisy and having the closet seem very tiny because of that? Well that one might be on her.

 

* * *

 

 

It started when she broke up with Fitz.

 

The two of them stared in an online Mythbusters-esque show where they disproved common science mistakes and usually blew something up in the process. But their falling out had been the biggest explosion of the show by far and Coulson had sent them to work at other ends of the Buzzfeed office in an attempt to bring peace back to the workplace.

 

Fitz got sent to work with Aida and Jemma somehow ended up next to Daisy.

 

“Soooo...” Daisy began as Jemma unpacked her box full of things. “Want to talk about it?”

 

Jemma huffed, feeling both burnt out and on edge all at once. “I’d really rather not Daisy. But thank you.”

 

Daisy grinned, “Want a distraction?”

 

Jemma paused and thought about it, a distraction could be worthwhile. “All right, what did you have in mind?”

 

That was how she ended up doing the horrible cinnamon challenge and vowing never to work with Daisy again.

 

That promise lasted three days.

 

* * *

 

 

Daisy was practically bouncing in her seat when Jemma arrived that day and hardly waited until Jemma sat down before blurting out, “Coulson approved my series.”

 

If there was one thing everyone in the building knew about Daisy it was that she wanted to run her own series on the YouTube channel. She’d been flitting around other people’s series for nearly two years and trying to work on her own but so far all of her ideas hadn’t panned out.

 

“Daisy that’s fantastic!” Jemma said, honestly happy for her friend. “What is it?”

 

“I go looking for ghosts.” Daisy grinned.

 

“Ghosts aren’t real but go on.” Jemma replied, somewhat bemused.

 

Daisy scowled at her, “Uh they are, and I’m gonna prove it. That’s the point of my show.”

 

“Hm,” Jemma hummed as she took a sip of her tea. “So that’s the premise then, you go hunting for ghosts?” She didn’t want to discourage Daisy but it did sound rather like every other ghost show on YouTube currently.

 

Daisy flushed a little, probably sensing her hesitance to the idea and immediately defended it, “It’s not just that it’s me and a nonbeliever. It’ll be all about me trying to prove to them that ghosts are real.” She paused. “Which they are.”

 

“And who’s your nonbeliever then?”

 

Daisy’s shoulders slumped at that question. “I was going to get Mack but he told me he just got tapped for a new show with Elena.”

 

“So you’re stuck already?”

 

Daisy moped, sighing heavily, “I’m sure I can find someone.”

 

It was really because she looked so miserable that Jemma took pity on her.

 

“Well.” Jemma’s smile was a little wary, “I’m free.”

 

Daisy’s head shot up, her brown eyes full of both gratitude and disbelief. “You’ll do it?”

 

“I suppose I could.” Jemma continued, not really loving the idea but she was in fact free and didn’t want to get roped into Trip’s Blind Taste Test show.

 

Daisy leaned over hugging her awkwardly from where she was sitting. “Thank you Jemma.” Daisy’s breath gusted over her ear and Jemma’s face felt warm at the sensation.

 

“It’s really no trouble.” She assured Daisy. “This might be fun.”

 

* * *

 

 

 By the third time she’d sneezed Jemma was reconsidering how much fun this would be.

 

“...over here is where the Ross family saw the ghost of their grandmother who was killed when the floor caved in on her.” Daisy was explaining the history of the house they were in and Jemma looked down, wondering how well the floor had been rebuilt.

 

The wood creaked under her feet as though it was mocking her which was of course, scientifically impossible.

 

“Did she do anything?” Jemma asked, cutting in to Daisy’s story. Joey who was doing the cameras turned it in her direction.

 

“What?” Daisy turned to look at her, blinking owlishly in the dark. The camera in her hand was now also pointed at Jemma.

 

“The hallucination-”

 

“Ghost.” Daisy said stubbornly.

 

“Did it do anything?”

 

Daisy opened her mouth to reply but shut it with a hum in thought and began scrolling through the notes she had on her phone. “Nope. Just appeared during breakfast. Hey you think ghosts eat?”

 

“No.” Jemma deadpanned. “Because they aren’t real.”

 

Daisy made a face at her and behind the camera Joey snickered. “How do you explain everyone in the house claiming to see them then?”

 

“Folie a deux.” Jemma promptly said, “It’s a shared delusion.” A noise came from the other room at that moment, making even Jemma jump. When Daisy looked at her triumphantly she sighed. “Old houses make noise Daisy.”

 

“So do ghosts.” Daisy grinned and whirled around to march into the other room. Jemma dutifully followed her, another argument against ghosts at the tip of her tongue when suddenly Daisy turned to look at her again.

 

The words died in her throat as she ran in to Daisy whose hand not holding the camera immediately shot out to steady her by grasping her arm and pulling her back. The momentum pushed her into Daisy’s space, their foreheads nearly hitting each other in what would have been an unpleasant situation narrowly averted and left Daisy’s breath gusting over Jemma’s cheek.

 

“You good?” Daisy asked, peering at her by the light of the flashlights and Jemma couldn’t make out the colour of her eyes in the gloom but her brain helpfully provided that Daisy’s eyes were a lovely shade of amber.

 

“Fine.” Jemma said, swallowing hard and taking a step back, trying to shake some sense in to herself. There was no reason to know the colour of Daisy’s eyes or picture the concern in them.

 

Daisy let go of her arm and Jemma bit her tongue to stop herself from making a disappointed noise. She just hadn’t been close to anyone in a while, even Fitz and hers relationship didn’t involve much PDA and Daisy was just a hands on person. She had been since Jemma had known her when they’d met at a Buzzfeed employee party and Daisy had clung to her side, instantly declaring them friends.

 

“You guys okay?” Joey asked, startling them again and Daisy flashed a grin but even in the darkness Jemma could see it was a little forced.

 

“All good. So, I think since we heard something from this room-”

 

“A creak is not something Daisy.”

 

“We should do an EVP in here. Or maybe some solo sessions.”

 

Jemma raised an eyebrow, “I’m surprised you’re volunteering to stay in a room alone with a supposed ghost.”

 

“Are you volunteering to stay and hold my hand?” Daisy shot back.

 

Jemma flushed and ignored the clear retort she should have said, instead walking out with Joey trailing behind her.

 

“Or just leave me to the ghosts, that works too.” Daisy called out.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re getting decent views.” Daisy commented the day after their video aired. She had the page open and was refreshing it now and again. Her leg bounced a little, a clear sign of agitation and Jemma was willing to bet it was because she was worried about her first series where she was in charge.

 

“And I’m sure half of those are yours right now.” Jemma reached over to shut Daisy’s laptop. “Honestly Daisy you’ve done a good job but a watched pot never boils.”

 

“Thank you British euphemisms.”

 

“That’s American actually.” Jemma began, “Benjamin Franklin actually started it under the guide of Poor Richard while he-”

 

“Please not a history lesson.” Daisy groaned and stretched out in her chair. Jemma fell silent at the sight, averting her gaze rather quickly. Unfortunately at that time Fitz walked past them and Jemma scowled, dropping her head to stare at her own laptop. Daisy nudged her after a moment, “He’s gone.”

 

Jemma shot her a thankful smile.

 

“Need another distraction?” Daisy asked, somewhat innocently.

 

“Oh no, thank you but I think I know what your kind of distractions are like.” Jemma made a face, “I can still taste cinnamon.”

 

“I was just thinking lunch.” Daisy said, giving Jemma a hurt look with her lips tilting down in a pout and Jemma refused to find it cute at all.

 

Jemma narrowed her eyes, wondering what the trap was but her stomach grumbled at the idea of lunch so she gave up. “All right, where were you thinking of going?”

 

Daisy grinned in triumph and pulled her up. “It’s a surprise!”

 

“It’s Trip isn’t it.” Jemma said, her brain finally catching on. “Daisy no.”

 

“Daisy yes.” Daisy’s hand still held on to hers as she walked, warm but not uncomfortably so.

 

Jemma followed. Only because the sensation wasn’t unpleasant.

 

* * *

 

 

“How has this place not been condemned?” Jemma said as she stared up at the newest location for their video shoot. “It’s decrepit.”

 

“And haunted.” Daisy chirped, bouncing on her feet.

 

Jemma rolled her eyes at the camera on cue. Reluctantly she opened the door, not because of ghosts but because she honestly thought it might turn to crumble at the slightest touch. She sneezed as dust gusted in her face. “You bring me to the nicest places Daisy.” She said sarcastically, leaning back to usher Daisy in first.

 

Daisy snickered, taking a look in the hallway, “Hey all we need is a nice blanket and this is the perfect place for an Addams Family style picnic.”

 

“I’m never eating with you again.” Jemma retorted. Trip’s Blind Taste Test involved chilli’s which hadn’t sat well with her stomach.

 

“We’ll see.” Daisy smirked at her and Jemma knew without a doubt that Daisy would drag her into some more food related adventures. Just like she knew without a doubt that she’d follow Daisy into this (not) haunted house.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Jemma sighed, “Tell me about the grand delusions this time.”

 

Daisy opened her mouth, about to start her spiel and there was a gleam in her eyes of genuine joy that Jemma smiled at. She let Daisy’s words wash over her, humming softly where she needed to as she listened to the history of the place. Honestly it was just amusing that Daisy got quite so into it given how she refused to listen to Jemma’s own history stories.

 

“...some think that the maid did it.” Daisy was saying in regards to a family that was found dead in the house in the 1800s. “Others think it’s the work of the son they sent away who died and came back as revenge.”

 

“Ghosts making ghosts.” Jemma rolled her eyes and huffed. “Certainly we’ve fallen in the Twilight Zone.”

 

“Ghost-ception.” Daisy agreed with a grin that Jemma returned.

 

“That makes sense actually.” Jemma said and smirked when Daisy’s head shot up to gape at her. “It’s all in their heads.” She continued on to explain and Daisy groaned, nudging her with her shoulder and staying with her arm right against Jemma’s.

 

“I thought I had you for a second.”

 

“I’m hardly that easy Daisy.”

 

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed, looking over at her. “I know.”

 

Jemma shot her a confused look but mentally shrugged it off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Seems like the show is a hit.” Trip said in the kitchen after their fifth episode had gone up. “People seem to like you.”

 

“I can hardly take all the credit.” Jemma said as she waited for her water to boil for tea. She already had poured a cup of coffee for Daisy and would be taking it back along with a lecture on how tea was better. “Daisy is pretty charming.”

 

“Glad you finally noticed.” Trip snorted in derision and Jemma frowned, looking over at him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Daisy’s been trying to get your attention for the longest time now.” Trip shrugged, “Girl was moping that you weren’t paying attention to her.”

 

Jemma blinked. “We worked in opposite ends of the building.”

 

“And yet she still came over to see you and try to drag you in to vids.” Trip pointed out and Jemma turned back to the kettle, thinking back to the past months where Daisy had indeed come over to her and Fitz’s desk area trying to get Jemma to join her in filming things.

 

She hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, everyone kept trying to get everyone else in videos after all but none were as persistent as Daisy was.

 

“Well we’re together now.” Jemma said and then froze, her face heating up. “I mean, partners. In filming. For the videos.” She stumbled over her words and Trip’s grin just got wider. “I have to go.” She said and took Daisy’s cup, walking out of the kitchen without even pouring her own.

 

She walked over to their desks and set it down in front of Daisy.

 

Daisy shot her a grateful smile and turned back to her computer, her earbuds were in and she was concentrating on editing their last shoot.

 

She’d cut her hair Jemma realized though she wasn’t certain when it had happened. It was shorter, falling in her face constantly as Daisy tried to keep it back. Jemma’s hands itched to push it back as it once again fell over her eyes and she took a sharp breath as she came to that realization.

 

Daisy noticed her still standing and looked up, shooting her a confused look. “You okay Jemma?”

 

“Fine.” Jemma lied and took her seat, resting her hands on her keyboard but not really focusing on it. She was too distracted by the torrent of ideas coming to her. Like how she could reach out and rest her hand atop of Daisy’s while they did their work. Of course it wouldn’t be convenient which is why she hadn’t let Fitz do it but the thought was still there.

 

Daisy turned back to her work, tapping her fingers on the desk.

 

Jemma fled work early for once that day.

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you considered you’re rebounding your feelings?” Bobbi asked her that night. She’d met Jemma at the bar and Jemma had blurted out everything to Bobbi.

 

Jemma bit her lip, looking down at her beer, “I did. Briefly but this is different. Daisy is just...there. It’s like she’s been there for so long and I’m only just noticing.”

 

Bobbi snickered just a little because she, like Trip, was a terrible friend and Jemma knew that was a lie. “Sorry,” Bobbi apologized but didn’t really sound like she was, “Just, it’s funny.”

 

“How so?” Jemma scowled. “If I did get involved with Daisy in any capacity people would think this is just a rebound. Daisy herself might not take it seriously...and she believes in anything!”

 

“Just in the sense that Daisy’s been noticing you for a lot longer.” Bobbi took a sip of her beer. “And you’re right, she does believe in anything so maybe give her a chance to believe this too.”

 

Jemma gripper her beer tighter, the condensation making her hands slippery. “I think it’s best not to.” She declared, deciding on the spot not to tell Daisy anything at all. She valued their friendship after all, and their show. If anything was to go wrong it could affect that.

 

“I think you’re underestimating her.” Bobbi replied. “But it’s your life.”

 

The fact that Jemma was tempted to make a joke about the afterlife spoke volumes in how Daisy had wormed her way into her head and her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

The show continued on just fine even with Jemma’s realizations. Every time Daisy threw an arm over her shoulder or grasped her hand to take her into another room Jemma would mentally sigh and keep the connection going as long as she could.

 

“Jemma what’s the science behind EVPs?” Daisy asked at one point.

 

“There isn’t any.” Jemma replied and Daisy shot a look that was both fond and exasperated. Jemma wondered if she looked the same way with more affection every time she looked at Daisy but was too scared to see it and avoided watching any of their videos.

 

She did however view some of the videos they’d done together before they started filming this Unsolved show. She hadn’t realized how many she let Daisy drag her in to or the amused looks between everyone else in the videos when the two of them started to banter.

 

Jemma wasn’t sure how she’d missed it before.

 

She thought about it quietly as she shone her flashlight down the hall. “I’m sure Daisy thinks something is down there in the shadows.” She told her camera. “But Daisy once also believed she could control earthquakes as a kid, ignoring that this is California and we do get tremors often.”

 

Daisy made a noise behind her. “I told you that in secret!” She huffed. “I’m cutting that from the final video.”

 

“Sure you are Daisy.” Jemma turned to her camera and shook her head, knowing Daisy would keep it in.

 

She missed Joey rolling his eyes behind his own camera as he followed them.

 

“We should pick a room to do a session with the ghosts.” Daisy said and Jemma groaned.

 

“You are not bringing out the spirit box.” She immediately cut in.

 

“Guys how about this one?” Joey asked and opened a door down the hall for them. Daisy walked past Jemma while sticking her tongue out, the spirit box in hand and Jemma was going to rewire it again to only play Daisy Bell if she turned it on.

 

She followed Daisy and yelped as she ran in to her, Daisy stopping suddenly. “This is a closet!” She said and turned around only for Joey to shut the door in the faces.

 

Daisy twisted around as well, rubbing against Jemma and she was grateful for the dark to hide her flush.

 

“Did Joey just lock us in a closet?” Daisy asked, incredulous.

 

“Yes and it’s your fault.” Jemma said, trying to inch away. This closet should have had enough room for two but it seemed like Daisy was just _right there_ no matter what.

 

Daisy made a noise, “How is it my fault?”

 

“It’s your series.” Jemma shrugged, “Blame goes to you.”

 

Daisy rolled her eyes, wincing as Jemma shone the flashlight in her face. “You could at least blame the ghosts.”

 

“I could.” Jemma agreed. “If they existed.”

 

“Well let’s talk to them and find out.” Daisy said, bringing up the spirit box and Jemma just about knocked it from her hand.

 

The noise echoed loudly in the room and Daisy pestered it with inane questions while Jemma pointed out that it was all just static.

 

She shut it off with a disappointed pout. “Guess they don’t want to talk tonight. Hey Joey we’re done.” She reached for the door but it didn’t open. “Uh Joey?” Daisy called out, squinting at the door.

 

The doorknob rattled as Joey tried to open it but didn’t swing open like expected. “Uh guys.” Joey called to them. “I think you might be stuck.”

 

There was moment of silence as Jemma stared at Daisy.

 

“The ghosts did it.” Daisy said, beaming at Jemma.

 

Jemma wondered if she could break the door down.

 

* * *

 

 

Joey went to go get a screwdriver from the hardware store they’d seen upon entering town, leaving them in the closet with the promise he’d be back.

 

They’d both turned off their cameras and sat down as best they could, with their legs pressed right up against each other and Jemma very nearly twitched at the contact.

 

“We might end up spending the night with the ghosts.” Daisy commented cheerfully or rather tried to.

 

“Dust, pollen, and perhaps spiders sure but we are not spending a night with ghosts.” Jemma sighed.

 

“If we die here tonight I want you to know I’m haunting you just to prove ghosts are real.”

 

“Daisy how would we die here. Unless the floor give out.” Jemma looked down a little worried at that.

 

“Starvation.” Daisy said.

 

“We’re hardly going to starve to death while waiting for Joey.” Jemma snorted, bemused and she realized that was what Daisy was going for when she noticed Daisy’s sly smile.

 

Daisy fiddled with her hands in her lap. “Did I ever say thank you for doing this with me?”

 

“Getting stuck in a closet with you? I can’t say you have.” Jemma teased.

 

“No the show.” Daisy paused. “Well maybe the closet thing too.” She looked over, far too close too Jemma. “There’s no one I’d rather be stuck and die in a closet with.” Daisy said solemnly and then broke it by grinning.

 

It was the sincerity that broke Jemma and she leaned in without really thinking to kiss Daisy only to pull back almost immediately. “Oh god, I’m sorry,-“

 

Daisy was frowning at her. “Did you mean it?”

 

“I...yes.”

 

“This isn’t cause you miss Fitz.”

 

“No.” Jemma said without hesitation and her eyes fell on Daisy’s lips again. “But the show and...do you want this?”

 

“More than I want to find ghosts.” Daisy said, smiling weakly but genuine.

 

“That’s quite a compliment.” Jemma bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

 

“Totally haunting you.” Daisy huffed and leaning in to kiss her again, swallowing Jemma’s laugh with her lips.

 

The door creaked open and Joey stood there. “Finally.” He said. “Bobbi and Trip so owe me.”

 

“I take it back.” Daisy said, breaking the kiss. “I’m haunting them instead.”

 

“If ghosts were real I might join you.” Jemma grumbled, standing up and taking Daisy’s hand as she stood.

 

It made it awkward to film but neither let go that whole night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to the new Unsolved segment where we discuss unsolved murder cases.” Daisy began, beaming at the camera.

 

“Finally something based in science.” Jemma sighed with relief. “And no Daisy, ghosts and zombies didn’t do this.”

 

“Ah but you’re missing my main theory.” Daisy said and Jemma was tempted to kiss her to wipe the grin off her face.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Daisy spread her hands out. “Aliens.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Anything’s possible.”

 

“Not that.” Jemma shook her head and crossed her arms to lean back in her chair.

 

“You never know.” Daisy shrugged. “They could secretly be here already, integrated with society. I could have alien DNA.”

 

“Actually that I could believe.” Jemma smiled.

 

“Really?” Daisy looked over at her.

 

“Of course.” She leaned in to whisper at Daisy. “You’re out of this world.” She kissed Daisy lightly and pulled back.

 

Daisy’s cheeks went red and she stumbled her next line and Jemma grinned, proud of herself. Behind the camera Joey rolled his eyes at them but nothing could ruin this moment for her.

 

Except if somehow Daisy could prove ghosts were real.

 

Which they weren’t.


End file.
